


When love and hate collide

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/F, Mild Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So this idea is essentially what if Evie took up her mother's mantle becoming the Evil Queen and Mal pretty much went her own way or is at least trying to if only Evie would let her go





	When love and hate collide

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_I can't live without you_

 

 

There was a time when Evie was certain as to how her life would be and with who. Together her and Mal would rule the world and whoever did not fall in line they would make suffer. But as time went on Evie saw that Mal was pulling farther away from her no matter how hard she tried to change such. So she came up with a plan and all she would need was a spell that would change everything that had gone wrong and bring Mal back into her life. She did not care how long it took or what terrible deed she would have to do. Sure Mal might hate her but in time she would love her once more. The possibility that Mal may never come to love her again wasn't one she wanted to think of so she set it aside choosing instead to focus on making sure everything went according to plan. 

 

Once upon a time two girls were almost inseparable that was until Evie had changed into someone Mal did not even recognize anymore. Sure at one time Mal was certain she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps but as time went on she felt less certain about such until she wanted nothing to do with her at all. But it seemed the more she pulled away from the darker path her mother wanted for the more she could see Evie embracing hers. It hurt knowing that with each passing day she was losing more and more of the person she had grew to love and call her own. She was certain that if she could possibly get rid of the source of such which was Evie's mother that she could get back her Evie. Only Evie beat her to it and instead of becoming any better she took over the mantle and became the Evil Queen.

 

Mal hadn't heard from Evie ever since she received her crown so when she was summoned by way of raven to go to Evie's castle she was more then a little suspicious. But it wasn't like she could turn down the invitation doubting Evie would take kindly to such and the palace dungeons were not a place she wished to find herself. So instead of choosing to fly she rode her horse hardly in a rush to be at the castle of her former best friend and now possible enemy. The latter she was still not quite certain about since Evie hadn't made a move against her but she still did not rule such out. When she drew close enough to see the castle a feeling of apprehension was starting to grow inside of her. Doubting Evie would look kindly upon the fact that Mal had essentially left her behind and took to living in the enchanted forest. But she didn't want to be close to Evie not when with each passing day she seemed to become even more darker then the day before. As she walked into the castle she tried not to think of having to deal with Evie being past the the point of no return. For now she needed to focus on the reasons as to why her company was needed doubting it would have anything to do with missing her at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be mentions of smut here and there probably not much since I am not the best at smut. If I start to feel more comfortable it might go more into detail but mostly just like memories or Evie just using seduction to get her way with Mal


End file.
